Everlasting Shadow
by Dragon Rider Forever5
Summary: What was the story of the warrior who risked everything for the sake of one girl? What happened before he went to the Forbidden Land? How was he feeling and what were his actions while at the Forbidden Land? And lastly, what happens afterwards? (Rated M for just in case)


Chapter One

A young boy at about eleven years old clumsily trotted through the village in which he resided in. The sun was setting, the day would soon be over in hours to come. He located where his hut was, and ran inside to look for his uncle. A celebration was held on this day, and he wanted his uncle to be a part of it. But he also had a few questions for his uncle as well that he desired to be answered as quickly as possible.

Inside, the hut was dark, but there were numerous cadles lit, so the boy could smoothly make his way through without ramming into anyone or anything. Though it was unlikely he would see anyone else inside excluding his uncle, since everyone else was at the ceremony.

The hut was diminutive, but was a suitable and comfortable home. The largest room was his uncle's study and the other small rooms were for his other family members. A small tabby cat was curled up by the dining table napping away like a kitten. The boy noisily made way to his uncle's study and ran up to him.

"Uncle!" the young boy yipped shrilly, which strangely his uncle wasn't startled.

The young boy had light mahogany hair that reached his shoulders. His uncle's hair was the same color as his nephew's, but with hints of grey and white, and was braided in the back. There was a great resemblance between the both of them, except that the boy seemed to be more feminine in appearance.

"Yes, Wander? What is it?" the man peered at his nephew with weary eyes. He had been studying scrolls for the past few hours, trying to decipher the writings within it. He freed a hand from the scrolls he had been reading and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was shaman of the village, he had been since the day he took his father's place when he died of an unknown illness. Thus so, he was weary most daylight and moonlight hours.

"Last night I heard you and the soldiers talking about a place... I think you said it was called the Forbidden Land. What is that place? Is it really forbidden? Why is it forbidden? What is it, Uncle? I'm curious about it." Wander grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

Wander's uncle sat up straight.

"Did you follow me?" he asked his nephew in a serious and disapproving tone. His voice was sharp, which made Wander jump.

"I.. I'm sorry, Uncle. It's just that Ari, Gammius and I didn't know where you were and we wanted you to come home with us. So we walked around trying to look for you, but then Auntie saw us and took Ari and Gammius home. I asked Auntie if I could try to find you and she said I could."

"Ah, that woman..." he sighed. "Well that's alright. You young ones will be taught about that place in few years to come. But, if you're that curious... I could elucidate it to you now." He looked his nephew in the eyes with a pensive expression. Wander's ocean grey eyes sparkled with curiosity. His uncle could see it clearly.

"Is it dangerous there?" Wander pipped.

"Indeed it is. You must first, promise me that you will never enter that cursed land. No matter what you must promise you will stay as far from there as possible and never proceed towards it" the shaman growled gravely.

"I promise, Uncle!" Wander grinned childishly and laughed. "Can you tell me now?"

The shaman didn't change his pensiveness, and arched his brows in a stern way.

"That place... began from the resonance of intersecting points... They are memories replaced by ens and naught and etched into stone. Blood, young sprouts, sky-and the one with the ability to control beings created from light... In that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can bring back the souls of the dead... But to trespass upon that land is strictly forbidden..."

"But, Uncle. Why is it forbidden? You didn't tell me why" Wander pursued, and pursed his lips in a pouting manner. He couldn't keep still and twiddled with his hands, which was what he did when he was impatient.

"You'll learn when the time is right. All I can tell you is this for now. You're still too young to understand what any of this means" the shaman scratched his goatee and looked at his disappointed nephew.

"But... I'm curious, Uncle. I really want to know. Please tell me" Wander pouted.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, boy. Why don't you go to your siblings for now? After all, it is Ari's annual birth ceremony. Go spend the day with your sister" the shaman ordered Wander steely.

"But, Uncle. Ari and Gammius and I want you there with us" Wander squeaked. "Gammius and Ari wanted me to get you, they're expecting you. Especially Ari."

"No, Wander. I'm sorry, but I'm busy. I'll make it up to Ari tomorrow, but for now leave me be. I'm engaged in important matters at the moment" the shaman gestured for his nephew to take his leave.

"I... Okay Uncle.." Wander turned away and scooted out of his uncle's study with his head hung low and marched out of the hut. As he was exiting, a man was entering. Wander halted and goggled at him. The man turned around, and revealed himself to the boy.

"I need to have a word or two with your uncle, Lord Emon."

"He's occupied right now, sir. I interrupted his studying and brought him annoyance. What are you going to talk to him about?"

"It's classified, Wander" the man replied sternly and turned away. "Oh, and your sister is by the bonfire if you wish to spend the rest of the day with her. Ari and Gammius are waiting for you."

Wander's eyes trailed after the man. He was a close friend of his uncle and late parents. He remembered his name as Hollan. Hollan had been in his life since the day he was born, nearly arrived at the hut every day to speak of important matters to Wander's family or go on hunting trips to bring food for the other villagers and their families.

Wander was intimidated by his stern personality and bulky build since the first time he saw him. Hollan wasn't always stern towards children, but he wouldn't be kind when they were interrupting him from important matters.

Wander grew bored so, he bolted away in search for his little siblings.

The stars were out, shining beautifully in the night sky. Wander cherished the stars, they were a symbol of hope. His uncle taught him that stars were leading hope to lost travelers.

 _"If you're ever lost, just follow the stars. They will show you the way."_

Wander never forgot his uncle's teachings, it always stuck in his memories.

"Wander!" two voices yelled in unison. Wander jumped and and looked to see Ari and Gammius. He smiled brightly at the sight of his sibings sprinting towards him.

"Ari! Gammius! Hey guys!" Wander stood by and waited for his brother and sister.

"Is Uncle coming?" Gammius asked his older brother while cocking his head. Gammius cocks his head whenever he asks a question, Wander has always descried that about his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Gam and Ari, he's too busy tonight. He'll make it up to you tomorrow though, Ari."

Ari didn't seem to care, considering she was hopping up and down in excitement at her brothers before her. Her hair was hip-length and the same light mahogany tone as Wander's, but she has dark sapphire blue eyes. Gammius had Ari's eyes, and the same hair as her and Wander.

"Wander! I'm having so much fun! The celebration will last for a few more hours. Will you be with Gammius and I?" Ari sparkled her eyes at Wander and made a puppy face.

"Of course, Ari. Why else would I be here? I wouldn't miss my sister's annual celebration for the world. Let's go, everyone is waiting for us" Wander said softly to little Ari.

Wander smiled and offered both of his hands for his siblings, and they accepted. They all walked towards the bonfire hand-in-hand and skipped happily. Cheers for Ari were shouted, and they chanted the annual birth celebration incantation. It made Ari all warm and cheery. Wander smiled at his siblings, feeling joyful in their company.

This was Ari's seventh year, she was born when Wander had only been four the day she was born. Gammius arrived two years before Ari.

"Ari!" a young girl shouted. It was her friend Haimin. "They're about to bring out the baked sweets! Come on!" Ari let go of her brothers' hands and ran off with her friend.

"It's good that Ari's having fun today" Gammius spoke. "Every since two years ago... I think that event had the biggest effect on her."

Wander understood what his brother meant and nodded.

"I can never forget. I really hope she won't dwell on it. And, you too. I hope you two forget about it soon." Wander shrugged his shoulders and gazed at Gammius who was staring at the dirt."Hey, want to go join Ari and Haimin?"

"Yeah!" Gammius nodded quickly, his mood immediately spiked to excitement. "Let's go!"

They raced each other to the bonfire laughing and smiling. Making their way towards the other villagers. Everyone was dancing and smiling, passing around baked sweets and offering Ari some gifts that she shyly accepted. Before they all knew it, they all dancing together in a circle around the bonfire, singing the chant for Ari.

* * *

"Emon, I'm telling you. There's something coming for the village. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, cannot be pleasant. Have I ever been wrong? Don't you want to keep your Jandria and your unborn child protected? There's a dark aura coming for the village and perhaps even the capital! Dormin could be returning in short years! Perhaps something more antagonistic than Dormin! Emon! We're all in peril!" Hollen fulminated to the exhausted shaman.

"Silence! You're causing me a head-pounding. Can you quit your superstitions already? It's Ari's ceremony! Hollen. Leave me be, go join your comrades. Dormin will not be returning. He's sealed you dull-headed imbecile" Emon snapped, low on patience. "We'll discuss this in the morning at the temple."

Hollen's jaw ticked, and he furrowed his eyebrows in a disgruntled manner.

"Lord Emon!"

"That's an order! Begone!" Emon hissed indignantly and scowled.

Hollen growled, and stormed out of the hut. Rage radiating all around him.

"You better listen to me tomorrow, shaman. Otherwise, you will be endangering your entire village, and maybe even worse. The entire country, and all of its citizens."

As Hollen was storming to his own hut, a rather large hawk landed on his shoulder with a letter around it's talons. He gasped, and removed the letter from the hawk's talons.

 _Hollen, I write this to you in peril. Is it only I that feels it, or do you as well? I feel that a dreadful event is to occur, if not now, in not too many winters. A cursed being will make their way to your village, I have seen it. I have never been wrong._

 _Sincerly, Ammandus._

* * *

 **Oh yeah I have to put a disclaimer saying I do not own this. My apologies if this chapter seemed boring and if it seemed as if it were going nowhere. I promise it'll get better.**


End file.
